


Sense of family (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff babytian Qui Cheng Family love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Cheng wakes to see a naked Qui reading a story to a sleeping baby Tian.
Relationships: Quicheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sense of family (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Around two AM in the morning, a raven haired male slowly woke up.

His eyes opened as he felt a sense of loss. Automatically his arm reached out next to him only to find the usually occupied space empty.   
This got him to sit up instantly, a sense of dread filling him for a second before he relaxed when he heard the soothing sound of a voice. Sweet soft murmurs...

He lay back down for a second, listening to them for a few seconds before getting up, dragging on his discarded boxers and walking out of the room. 

He stepped into the room at the end of the short hallway, and peered inside the open room.

There, sitting on the comfy rocking chair was a six ft muscled male with short shaven white hair, naked whilst holding a blue bundle in his thick arms. Softly reading the story he read from the book in his left hand.

He Cheng leaned against the doorjamb and took in the sight that melted his heart each time he saw it. 

"Why didn't you wake me A-Qui?" He asked softly as to not the disturb the sleeping bundle in his lover's arms.

Qui lifted his head in suprise when he heard He Cheng. His expression went from surprised to affectionate he only showed He Cheng and the bundle in his arms. 

"You were pretty tired and I didn't want to wake you." He replied softly. 

"And who's fault is that?" Qui's cheeks turned pink and He Cheng smirked as he walked over to them. He stood next to the rocking chair, one hand on Qui's shoulder and the other stroking the sleeping baby boy's soft pink cheek in the blue baby blanket. 

His expression melted as he stared at the sleeping boy. "How long were you here?" He asked Qui. "Just an hour." Replied Qui. 

"He's asleep."   
"I know."

They both stared at the sleeping boy. "Is He Tian teething yet? Was that why he's crying?" Asked He Cheng, concerned. 

Qui smiled. "Yes. I checked and did as the doctor instructed. In a few days, we'll see his first tooth." Qui said, sounding excited. He Cheng grinned. 

He bent down and kissed He Tian's forehead. "Don't worry little brother. I'll make sure you don't ever cry again." He promised softly. Qui kissed He Cheng on the cheek then. And the raven haired male closed his eyes in content. He opened them and stared at his lover from the corner of his eyes, a small smile on his lips. 

Carefully he picked up baby He Tian from Qui's arms and took him back to his crib, putting him carefully down, laying him on his stomach and covering him with his blanket. He stroked He Tian's soft hair, a wave of protection flooding his insides at how innocent his little brother was.  
"I'll always protect you." He vowed, as he always did everytime he held He Tian or put him to bed.

Arms encircled his waist as Qui hugged him from behind, kissing the inside of He Cheng's neck.

"And I'll protect you both." He whispered, as they both gazed at a sleeping He Tian.


End file.
